


tomorrow they'll see what we are

by hearth_goddess



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: 92sies rights, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M, but they'll all be mostly background, but this follows both the 1992 and broadway versions of newsies, i'm newsies and cats trash first and a human second, i'm probably going to add onto the tags as the story goes on, newsies au time babeyyyy, no beta we die like grizabella going to the heaviside layer, other pairings will probably appear later in the story, pretty much all the musical cats are in this in one way or another, so even if they aren't tagged they're in this, tugger as jack and mistoffelees as katherine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: and sure as a star, we ain't come this far to loseTugger just wanted to sell his newspapers. He didn't want to get caught up in a strike, but he couldn't help it when Macavity Claw raised the prices of papers. Together with newcomer Munkustrap, and the fiery young reporter Mistoffelees Jones, Tugger and his newsies fight to protect themselves and the rights of working kids all over London from the likes of Macavity Claw.
Relationships: Bombalurina (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Mungojerrie (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Tumblebrutus (Cats)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case this wasn't obvious, this is based off of the short I wrote last year, "sure as a star", for Tuggoffelees week! I had been wanting to write a Newsies AU for quite a while, and that short basically kickstarted that idea!! I've finally started it, and I've finally been able to finish fine-tuning the first chapter!

Before we get into the story, there are some people who I absolutely have to give credit to and thank for allowing me to include their characters in this story.

These characters will be featured throughout the story, either in major roles as newsies from Tugger’s group or other featured roles, or in the future from the different boroughs or as the comparison characters to Darcy and Bill. 

I have the full permission from these creators to write and use their OCs in this story, and I could not be more honored to include their amazing characters. 

Without further ado, there is the list of original characters who will be featured in this story that belong to other creators (if there's an @ before their username, they're found on tumblr! If there isn't, that's their Ao3 handle!: 

**Jubilee** \- @queen-with-the-quill

**Antoinette** \- @thatlamenoodle/@hufferysnuffery

****

****

**Browrey** – KineticJellyfish

**Maritza, Calliope, Bijoux** – Jemi

**Remi, Sekhmet, Ares** – @DC_JellicleQueen33/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33

**Faewyn** \- @progs-are-space-puffins

**Zoricus, Mericus, Zebedee** \- @bullseyegames

****

****

In addition to the above characters, my own OCs, Hestia and Quasi will be featured in this story as well! 

Again, thank you to everyone listed above for allowing me to include your wonderful OCs in this story, and onto the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sun rises over the streets of London, and two newsies daydream as the city wakes up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***this chapter mentions the Refuge, which is a prison for children in Newsies. It's a brief mention, but please proceed with caution if that is a sensitive topic for you.

In London, it wasn’t uncommon for those living in the city to awaken to the sound of loud shouting in the streets, the sounds of headlines, arguing, and laughter filling the air.

The newsies were a prominent fixture in the city, and were of all ages. They were kind, and confident, and many of them had the skills to fabricate or strengthen a less than stellar headline in order to sell enough newspapers to make enough money to buy their dinner. 

However, before the shouting began, and before the morning bell was rung, the city was quiet and peaceful, and that was just the newsies. 

The newsies all lived in the same home, run by the kindhearted Jellylorum, who loved each and every one of the newsies as if they were her own children. 

The leader of the London newsies was a seventeen-year-old named Tugger. He had stumbled into the lodging house as a child, with no memory of his parents, and Jellylorum had instantly taken him in. He had made a name for himself as he grew up, becoming the leader of the newsies by the time he was fourteen. 

His “inner circle” within the London newsies was made up of two sets of twins, and Tugger’s three main confidants. 

There was Demeter and Bombalurina, Tugger’s closest friends who were more like his sisters, and who were sisters themselves. They were the same age as Tugger, and had grown up together, raising half of the London newsies who had no one else. 

Along with Demeter and Bombalurina, there was Cassandra, who had been with the newsies since the leader of the Westminster newsies, Alonzo, had brought her from his county after a rather nasty scuffle with a group of police officers. She was no-nonsense, and quite honestly, the greatest friend Tugger could ask for. 

There were the fifteen-year-old trouble-making twins, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who had arrived at the lodging house on their tenth birthday. No one was particularly sure as to why Mungojerrie walked with a crutch, but Tugger had immediately taken the twins under his wing, essentially adopting them as his younger siblings. 

Finally, there was Tumblebrutus, the youngest of Tugger’s closest friends at fourteen. He was a quiet boy, but was adored by all his friends. He and his younger brother, Pouncival, had been found by Demeter and Cassandra when Tumblebrutus was just eight years old, and they had brought the two brothers to the lodging house. All the newsies knew about the two brothers’ past was that they had escaped the Refuge. How they escaped at such a young age, no one knew, but they never asked. 

All of the newsies were close, a tight-knit group whose family-like connections were built through defending each other, and, in the cases of the older newsies, raising the younger members of their strange, mixed-up family. 

* * *

While the rest of the newsies slept within the lodging house, there were two who chose to sleep on the roof of the lodging house. It was a completely empty space, save for a few blankets, a pillow or two, and multiple hollow cylinders filled with drawings. 

Along with those items, two boys were splayed out, one with a crutch beside him. This boy, Mungojerrie, slowly opened his eyes, looking towards his companion, and began to shift, pulling on his outer shirt and buttoning it up as quickly as possible. 

His companion, however, heard his stirring, and cracked an eye open, frowning. 

“Where are you going, Jer?” Tugger asked, his voice heavy with sleep. “The morning bell hasn’t even rung yet. We’ve still got at least another ten minutes.” He paused, his brain catching up with him as he began to wake up slightly. “Never mind, I’d say we’ve got maybe five minutes before the kids start getting antsy. Still, cherish the sleep while you can.” 

Mungojerrie gave his closest friend a dry smile. “I wanna beat the other kids to the street. I don’t want Teaz… or anyone to see that I haven’t… that I haven’t been walking so good.” 

Tugger groaned, sitting up and rolling his eyes as he stretched out. “Quit griping. You know how many kids fake a limp for sympathy? That bum leg of yours is a gold mine.” 

“And someone gets the idea that I can’t make it on my own, you know what’ll happen? They’ll lock me up in The Refuge for good, that’s what’ll happen!” Mungojerrie snapped, making Tugger tense and look down. “I can’t do that to Teaz, Tugger, you know that. Fae’s been locked up, and I’d rather get up a little early than risk her losing me too.” 

“I know, kid.” Tugger said softly. All the newsies were protective over their younger members, but Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were even more so over their younger sister, Faewyn. Unfortunately, the girl had been taken into the Refuge the year before after being caught sneaking food out from a stall. The twins had been heartbroken, and their happy, bubbly personalities hadn’t returned. They received letters from their sister every so often, delivered by a different newsie, which gave them a bit of hope. But still, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were determined to get their sister back one day. 

The redhead sighed quietly, but after a moment, his grin reappeared as he shifted to climb down the fire escape. “Now, be a pal, Tugs. Help me down.” As Mungojerrie lowered himself, his foot slipped out from under him, and he yelped. 

Tugger immediately scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the edge of the roof, grabbing Mungojerrie’s arms, pulling the other boy back away from the edge. 

“Dammit, Jer, do you wanna mess up your other leg, too?” he asked sharply, trying to calm his heartbeat. Mungojerrie ran a hand through his hair, pulling his crutch closer. 

“No, I wanna go down.” He replied. 

Tugger laugh slightly. “You’ll be down there soon enough, Jer.” He stood, and leaned over the railing of the roof with a sigh. “Take a moment to drink in my penthouse, high above the stinking streets of London.” 

Mungojerrie pulled himself up, leaning into Tugger with amusement in his eyes. “You’re crazy.” 

“Because I like a breath of fresh air?” Tugger shot back, throwing his arms out dramatically. “Because I like seeing the sky and stars?” 

“You’re seeing stars, all right.” Mungojerrie said, rolling his eyes. 

Tugger stared down at the streets, scrunching his nose up in disgust at the people walking by, rushing to their early morning jobs. “Those streets down there… they stole my family from me. I don’t even remember my parents, but I bet they sucked the life out of whoever my old man was.” Mungojerrie put a hand on Tugger’s arm. “They’re not doing that to me, I can promise you that.” 

The younger boy smiled slightly. “But everyone wants to come to London, Tugs.” 

“London’s fine for the rich folks who can afford a big, strong door to lock it out.” Tugger said, rolling his eyes. “But I’m telling you, Jerrie. There’s a whole other world out there. So, you keep your small life in the big city, kid. Give me a big life in a small town? That’s all I want.” He looked at the boy he saw as his younger brother, and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders with a fond smile. “You know, I heard there’s this town out in America that they just started. It’s this brand new place out west, a little town out in the sun..” Mungojerrie let out a huff, knowing exactly where Tugger was going with his dreamy speech. “Yeah, yeah, I know I’ve never been there or seen it, but I’m telling you, Jer, I swear I can see it, clear as day! And you can see it too, I bet, if you wanted too.” 

“You’re honestly crazy, Tugs.” Mungojerrie laughed, and Tugger simply ruffled his hair fondly. 

He looked back out at the city. “Come on, close your eyes.” The other boy sighed and nodded, shutting his eyes slowly. “You can come with me. This place is made out of clay, it’s clean and pretty, and it’s green, all over! Nothing like this place, where you’ve got buildings as far as the eye can see. And the people? God, Jer, I’ve heard they’re some of the nicest people around, treating you like family, calling you son, saying ‘welcome home to Santa Fe’! It sounds like a dream, honestly.” 

Mungojerrie listened to Tugger with a peaceful smile on his face, his eyes closed as Tugger talked about the magical city made out of clay. “Is it really like that, Tugs?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Tugger said happily, on a roll now. “You’ll be planting crops, splitting rails like the railroad workers here used to do! And they all tell stories around the fire, all kinds! Obviously except for Sunday, when you’ll just get to lie around all day!” Mungojerrie burst into quiet laughter as Tugger’s excitement grew. “Soon those friends turn into family, just like the kids here, and they’ll be begging you to stay, Jer! Isn’t that neat? I’ll be living sweet in Santa Fe.” 

“Do you think your folks are there?” Mungojerrie asked, his voice now quiet. 

Tugger scoffed. “Please, I don’t have any folks, Jer. Even if I did, who knows if they’d want me. It’s been too long.” He nudged Mungojerrie’s arm. “You and the girls? You found anybody?” 

Mungojerrie shook his head. “We don’t need folks, and you know that. We’ve got friends.” 

“How about you come with me?” Tugger suddenly asked, his amber eyes sparkling with hope as he turned to face his friend. “You, Fae, and Teaz! We’ll break her out, and head out of here! Dem, Bombs, Cass, Tumble, and Pounce can come too! We’ll start up again in Santa Fe, and we won’t have to be looking over our shoulder!” Mungojerrie’s eyes grew bright as Tugger grabbed his shoulders. “No one will worry about a bum leg in Santa Fe, Jer! You’ll just hop up on a palomino and ride in style!” 

“Feature me: riding in style.” Mungojerrie said, snickering as he playfully shoved Tugger away. 

Tugger pulled Mungojerrie to his side with a bright smile. “I bet a few months of clean air, Jer, and you can lose that crutch for good! You’ll be running around with the girls in no time!” Mungojerrie’s eyes widened. “Come on, we won’t let those bastards beat us! 

Mungojerrie grinned broadly. “And we’re not going to beg anybody to treat us fair and square!” 

“There’s a life that’s worth the living, and I’m going to do my share!” Tugger said firmly, looking out at the city with a fire in his eyes. “Work the land and chase the sun!” 

“Swim the whole Rio Grande just for fun!” the two boys said in unison, looking at each other and laughing hysterically. 

“Watch me stand!” Mungojerrie exclaimed, straightening up with a brightness in his eyes that made Tugger’s smile widen. He hadn’t seen that brightness in a while, and it made him happier than he could ever say. “Watch me run…” 

Mungojerrie’s enthusiasm dissipated slightly, and he looked down at his crutch with a small sigh, his hope deflating. 

Tugger nudged Mungojerrie, giving him a one-armed hug.. “Hey… Jer… we’re a family, kid. Would I let you down?” Mungojerrie shook his head, his small smile returning, and Tugger nodded with a matching grin. “That’s right, no way. Just hold on, kid, until that train makes Santa Fe.” 

The sun was beginning to rise over the buildings in the city, and the two boys stretched as a church bell began to toll, as it always did every morning. 

“I hate that thing.” Mungojerrie muttered. 

“The time for dreaming is done, kid.” Tugger said, picking up the discarded outer shirt and throwing it on. He stretched once more, wincing as he heard something pop. “Next time, remind me to have Dem yell at us to come inside before we fall asleep up here.” 

Mungojerrie snorted. “Like you’d listen to her about something like that.” 

Tugger thought for a moment. “You’re right… have Cass yell at me.” Mungojerrie snickered, and Tugger leaned against the railing, a mischievous grin on his face as he held out his hand. “Let’s get the rest of the kids up.” Mungojerrie handed him his crutch, his own eyes twinkling with amusement. He lifted the crutch and banged it on the rail, making a loud clanging sound that echoed down into the building. 

The two boys could hear groaning and protests from the room below the roof. 

“Screw you!” a female voice shouted, making Tugger laugh, and he stopped hitting the railing. 

“Come on, Dem, Bombs, Cass, Tumble, Teazer!” he called. “Get a move on, kids! Those papers don’t sell themselves!” 

Bombalurina poked her head out of the window and looked back up, glaring at Tugger. “Those papes will still be there in five minutes, you nosey asshole!” 

Tugger blew her a kiss, wiggling his fingers. “Love you too, Bombs! You’re looking lovely this morning, my dear!” 

“I’ll look even lovelier when I’m kicking your ass later.” The brunette grumbled, flipping him off as she returned inside the building. 

“Come on, Jer.” Tugger said, swinging his legs over the fire escape with a grin. “Let’s get this day started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? crying over the OBC Santa Fe prologue? with Jack being the best big brother to Crutchy? it's more likely than you think
> 
> if you've got any questions or comments about the story, head over to my tumblr and send an ask @ uppastthejelliclemoon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newsies prepare for the day, Tugger flirts with a stranger on the street, and he meets a protective older brother and his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i did not know the end lyrics to "Carrying the Banner" until i looked up the lyrics for my chapter plot guide. i knew it was something about a circus, so to everyone who's ever performed in a production of Newsies, my hat goes off to you

“Come on, kids, you heard Tugger!” Demeter called, walking through the bunkroom and shaking some of the still-sleeping younger newsies awake. “Get a move on!”

Bombalurina grumbled as she braided her hair back, glaring in her sister’s direction, as Demeter was standing by the window. “I swear, he does that just because it’s funny to him and Jerrie.” 

“Oh, it was hilarious.” Rumpleteazer said with a grin, already dressed and helping Etcetera brush her hair back. 

“I was having the most amazing dream, too.” Bombalurina huffed. “My lips are still tingling.” 

Demeter smirked at her sister, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Somebody pretty?” 

Bombalurina narrowed her eyes. “A leg of lamb. I’ll never get that feeling back.” 

Demeter laughed as she finished brushing through Victoria’s hair, nudging the other girl off to get dressed. She turned around, reaching towards the metal cup she always kept beside her bed, but frowned when she saw that it was empty. She looked around, and glared at Bombalurina. 

“That’s my cigar, Bombs.” She said. “Give it.” 

“You’ll steal another.” Bombalurina shot back teasingly, snickering as Demeter snatched it back. She nodded towards the now-bickering newsies rushing around, preparing for the day. “Geez, it’s like a zoo in here.” 

Rumpleteazer pinned her hair back, throwing her arms out dramatically. “And that surprises you why?” She plopped her cap on her head with a grin. “I think I might try surprising my mother!” 

Bombalurina gave her a sympathetic look. “If you can find her.” All the newsies immediately looked at the older girl in disbelief. 

“Who asked you, Bombs?” they said in unison, and Bombalurina hugged Rumpleteazer as she put on her own hat. 

“God, something’s been up with my selling spot. I can’t make as much during the day, so I’m thinking about moving.” She said. “Anybody got any ideas?” 

Demeter was quiet for a moment as she finished tying her own hair away from her face. “I do pretty well around the racetracks, maybe come with me some time?” 

“If you try any banker, bum, or barber, I’m pretty sure they all know how to read.” Victoria called out teasingly as she walked past the sisters. 

“It’s a crooked game we’re playing, and it’s one we’ll never lose.” Tugger said with a grin, climbing through the window, and helping Mungojerrie into the room. Rumpleteazer flew across the room to tackle her brother in a hug, as was their customary morning greeting. “Even if what we’re selling half the time is just bad news.” 

Bombalurina rolled her eyes. “I’m still mad at you.” 

Tugger laughed, tossing an arm around his friend. “Just give it a few hours, dear, and you’ll love me again.” He made a kissing sound, and Bombalurina snorted, shoving his face away. 

“I smell money!” Quasi announced excitedly, slipping his eyepatch on as he winked at Antoinette and slung his arm around his shoulders. The other boy rolled his eyes fondly as he shoved his arm away. 

“Please, you smell foul.” He shot back. 

Quasi, completely undeterred, simply grinned wider as Ares and Electra ran past him. “You love me anyway, pretty boy!” 

Cassandra clapped her hands, getting the attention of the rest of the group. “Come on, troublemakers, we’ve got to get going!” 

“Race you to the circulation center!” Tumblebrutus exclaimed brightly, rushing past the other newsies, and Tugger ruffled the younger boy’s hair fondly, yelping slightly as Pouncival jumped onto his back with a giggle. 

The newsies all rushed out of the bunkroom, thundering down the stairs, where Jellylorum was waiting and counting carefully as each newsie ran past her. 

“Bye Jelly!” Tugger said with a grin, kissing the woman’s cheek as he left the building, always the last to leave. 

Jellylorum laughed, pushing the boy away playfully. “Be careful!” 

Electra linked arms with Etcetera, the two girls looking around at the still-empty streets of London. “We’re gonna live tall one day, though, right? We’ll sell all the papers we can, and then we’ll buy a house for all the newsies, and Mama Jelly will live with us too!” 

Cassandra smiled fondly at the two young sisters, and Etcetera nodded in agreement. 

“We won’t ever have to listen to that bell again!!” she said brightly. 

Pouncival, from his perch on Tugger’s back, gave the two girls a wide, happy grin. “And we’re gonna be as free as fishes!” 

“Hell, it sure beats washing dishes.” Ares said, poking Pouncival’s side and making him laugh. 

Tugger grinned at the newsies, Bombalurina leaning against him with a small smile. “We’ve just have to carry the banner, kids!” 

As they entered the square, Tugger’s attention was drawn towards a boy his age, chatting as he walked hand-in-hand with two girls who both seemed to be Tumblebrutus’ age. He paused, staring at the other boy. 

“Oh my God.” Demeter stage-whispered to her sister, Cassandra, and the twins, noticing the look on Tugger’s face. “I think Tugger’s in love.” 

Plato, however, apparently didn’t hear Demeter’s whisper, and approached the boy with a charming grin. “Well, hello, hello, hello, handsome.” 

The boy narrowed his eyes slightly, and stepped back, pulling the two girls closer to him. Tugger dropped Pouncival off his back, and approached the small group, patting Plato’s shoulder. 

“Calm down, Plato. Nothing concerns you here.” He said, and Plato pouted as he moved back towards the rest of the newsies. Tugger looked back at the boy, and gave him a smile. “Morning, mister. Can I interest you in the latest news?” 

“The paper isn’t out yet.” The boy said, raising an eyebrow. 

Tugger shrugged, bowing slightly. “I’d be delighted to bring it to you personally.” 

“But you don’t know where we live.” One of the girls said, brushing her curly brown hair away from her face as she looked up at Tugger suspiciously. Mungojerrie snorted. 

“I like her.” He said, and the girl gave him a grin, making the redhead puff up proudly. The second girl was standing closer to her older companion, looking at the newsies with curiosity. Tumblebrutus met her gaze, and his cheeks flushed a dark red when she gave him a shy smile. 

The boy gave both the girls beside him a fond, amused smile, and the softness stole Tugger’s breath, and he found himself completely speechless. The boy looked back up, and a smirk appeared on his face. “I’ve got a headline for you: _‘Cheeky Boy gets nothing for His Troubles’_.” 

Bombalurina and Cassandra burst into cackling laughter, and Tugger heard Demeter snort. 

Tugger’s jaw dropped, but before he could retort, the other red-haired girl tugged on the boy’s hand. “Come on, we’ve got to go! We’re going to be late!” The boy nodded, and he looked at Tugger a final time before rushing off with the two girls in tow, the girls returning to their chatter. The blonde boy stared after him, not noticing Plato coming up behind him. 

His friend patted his shoulder soothingly, a cheeky grin on his face. “Back to the bench, buddy. You struck out.” 

“I’m crushed, truly.” Tugger said dramatically, shaking himself and pressing a hand to his heart. “I don’t think I’ll ever love again.” 

Victoria grinned at Tugger with amusement before looking back at Mungojerrie, linking her arm through Rumpleteazer’s. “Hey, Jerrie. What does your leg say? Is it going to rain?” 

Mungojerrie hummed, shaking his leg slightly and closing his eyes. “No rain. Partly cloudy, and clear by evening!” 

“God, they really need to bottle this guy.” Tumblebrutus laughed as Tugger ruffled his hair fondly. 

George snickered as Etcetera jumped onto his back. “And the limp sells fifty papers a week, all by itself!” 

Mungojerrie stuck his tongue out at his friend, lifting his crutch to playfully whack at him. George yelped and ran off, Etcetera squealing and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I don’t need the limp to sell papers, Georgie boy. I’ve got personality.” The redhead grabbed his sister’s hand, and spun her around. “It takes a smile that spreads like butter. 

“The kind that turns a lady’s head.” Rumpleteazer replied, falling against her brother’s side with a giggle. 

“It takes an orphan with a stutter.” Demeter chimed in. 

“Who’s also blind.” Victoria added. 

Bombalurina smirked. “And mute.” 

“And dead!” Antoinette shouted, taking off down the street, followed by Quasi and their friends, all laughing. 

Tugger threw his arms around Demeter and Bombalurina’s shoulders. “Well, thanks to Jerrie, we don’t have to worry about weather anymore, though I am surprised that no one’s gotten sick yet.” 

Cassandra snorted. “I remember when I first started. I was sneezing all the time during the spring.” 

“And that’s not even counting the random downpours!” Demeter crowed, laughing. 

“Tugger, don’t you remember that winter when we were kids?” Bombalurina said as they walked, mischief in her eyes. “You stayed out too long trying to sell the rest of your papers, and Jelly nearly killed you herself when you got back!” 

“Didn’t I have a fever for a week?” Tugger asked thoughtfully. 

Demeter’s grin grew. “Oh, I remember that! Jelly wanted nothing more than to read you the riot act, but she felt too bad because you were so sick!” 

Tugger huffed. “Then I got better, and I was grounded for two weeks.” 

“Tugs, are we heading to the church?” Rumpleteazer called, and the older boy nodded. 

“The sisters are handing out leftovers today. Make sure everybody gets enough for lunch, too.” He said. 

The group approached the main church on the street, where three nuns were waiting with coffee and doughnuts for the newsies. 

“Morning, sisters!” Pouncival said brightly, running towards the three women with Etcetera and Electra beside him. 

“Hello, blessed children.” One of the nuns said with a warm smile, handing the small boy his breakfast. 

Tumblebrutus took his own breakfast, glancing at Pouncival to make sure he was eating. “Thanks for the grub, Sister!” 

The nun gave the boy a small smile and a stern look. “Tumblebrutus, when are we going to see you inside the church?” 

“I don’t know, Sister.” Tumblebrutus said with a shrug. “But it’s bound to rain sooner or later!” 

Demeter, Bombalurina, Tugger, and Cassandra took their breakfast last, giving their thanks to the sisters as they walked away. 

Demeter took a bite of her doughnut with a sigh. “At least it’s something. But we should really think about putting some money in some kind of fund so that the kids can have something besides curdled coffee and donuts made of concrete.” 

“And homemade biscuits just two years old.” Tugger added. “That’s not a bad idea, though. We can talk to Jelly when we get home tonight.” 

“I’ve got to find an angle.” Plato said with a frown. “Especially with these headlines. They’re horrible.” 

Victoria nodded in agreement. “There’s nothing interesting happening anymore.” 

“Is it sad if I say that papers are all I’ve got?” Rumpleteazer asked Mungojerrie, who gave her a deadpanned, unimpressed look. 

“Gee, Teaz. Thanks.” 

Cassandra tied her hair back, away from her neck with a soft groan. “This is why I hate selling in the summer. It’s eighty-eight degrees, and it’s only the morning.” 

“And it’s going to get worse, probably.” Tugger remarked, rolling his sleeves up. “We’ll just have to stick to the shade so no one passes out. Everyone goes with a partner today, just in case.” Etcetera sighed, grasping her sister’s hand. “Tugger says to change my spot. It’s not as busy anymore.” 

“Maybe it’s worth a shot.” Electra said reassuringly. “Maybe go near the shops? That means more ladies, and ladies will take pity on a pair of poor, sickly sisters.” Etcetera’s sigh was replaced by a bright, excited smile, and she nodded. 

“Hey, if the headline sucks, just make something up. That’s what I do, kids.” Tugger said brightly, nudging Etcetera and Electra fondly, making the two girls beam. “And I’ll say anything I have to.” 

Rumpleteazer nodded in agreement. “And make sure you sell them all, okay? We don’t want Gus to make us eat them.” 

“I’ve got a feeling about the headline!” Pouncival said happily, sharing a grin with Tumblebrutus, who simply rolled his eyes at his younger brother. 

“You always have a feeling about the headline, Pounce.” He said. 

Quasi linked his arm through Antoinette’s with a wink. “Go out to dinner with me if it’s a doozy?” 

“You’re on.” Antoinette laughed, shoving him, but Quasi’s grin didn’t fade as he pumped his fist into the air triumphantly. 

Bombalurina fanned her face dramatically as she walked beside her sister. “I bet it’s about a pistol-packing floozy!” 

“I wish they’d give us something good, like an earthquake or a war!” Electra said, pouting. 

“How about a crooked politician?” Ares asked, grinning at his friend. 

Tugger scoffed, swatting at the younger boy with his hat, making Ares snicker and dart away. “Yeah, nitwit, that’s not news anymore.” 

“Hey, look!” Cassandra exclaimed, pointing upwards as they reached the distribution building. “They’re putting up the headline!” The group rushed up to the gate, staring up at the board. 

“I hope it’s really bloody with a nice clear picture!” Plato said. 

The rest of the newsies nodded in agreement. “Yeah!” 

After all, the larger the picture, and the clearer the image, and the more interesting the headline, the more papers they could sell. 

However, as the man began to write the headline on the large chalkboard, any hope of an exciting headline was quickly destroyed. 

****

**TROLLY STRIKE ENTERS THIRD WEEK**

Tumblebrutus groaned loudly, falling back dramatically into Pouncival. “The trolly strike?” 

“Not that again!” Tugger huffed. Worry filled him. It wasn’t an interesting headline, and that meant his newsies wouldn’t earn as much, especially with the heat. 

Demeter pushed off of the gate, shaking her head as she bumped against Tugger’s shoulder. “Three weeks of the same story, God.” 

“They’re killing us!” Victoria complained, leaning against Plato. 

“I was hoping to eat today.” George said, joining in with the complaints as the circulation bell began to ring. 

Tugger ruffled George’s hair. “We’ll think of something, George.” 

Suddenly, Bombalurina stilled, spotting a pair walking towards them. “Tugger.” The newsie leader noticed as well, and subtly nudged the younger newsies behind him protectively, straightening up. 

“Dear me, what is that unpleasant aroma?” Demeter asked, noticing her sister and Tugger’s reactions. She patted Pouncival’s cheek with a tight smile. “I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night.” 

Mungojerrie poked his head around Tugger’s side. “Or could it be…” 

“The Delancey siblings.” The newsies said in unison, all of them rolling their eyes. 

Firefrorefiddle and Griddlebone Delancey were identical, blonde twins, with a knack for beating on the older newsies whenever they had the chance. Even though they were only a few years older, it wasn’t uncommon to see them both hanging around the distribution center waiting to instigate an argument with Tugger, Demeter, Bombalurina, or Cassandra. 

Victoria lifted her chin as the twins came closer. “Hey, Fiddle, word on the street says you and your sister took money to beat up the trolley workers who were on strike.” 

Firefrorefiddle narrowed his eyes at her. “So?” 

“You’ve got some nerve. Beating up defenseless people who are just trying to get a fair job.” Ares said, a taunt in his voice. 

Cassandra hummed softly, thoughtfulness in her eyes. “Isn’t your father one of the strikers?” 

Firefrorefiddle and Griddlebone both glared at the other girl. “Guess he didn’t take care of us.” 

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes, scoffing, but Griddlebone’s eyes snapped towards him. She grabbed his shirt, and pushed him to the ground. “You want some of that too?” she asked angrily. “You lousy brat!” 

Anger burned within Tugger, but he took a deep breath as he stepped past the Delancey siblings, helping Mungojerrie to his feet, and making a show of brushing his shirt off. He gave the redhead a concerned look, and Mungojerrie gave him a small grin as Rumpleteazer rushed to his side, immediately looking him over. 

“Now, that’s not nice, Lady Griddlebone.” Tugger said, turning around to face Firefrorefiddle and Griddlebone, his voice casual. 

“Five to one, Tugger skunks them!” Demeter announced jokingly, lightening the mood of the newsies ever so slightly. 

“My money’s on Tugger!” Tumblebrutus answered, though he had Pouncival and Etcetera pushed behind him protectively, his eyes watching the interaction in front of them nervously. 

Tugger picked up Mungojerrie’s crutch, patting it against his palm absent-mindedly. “One unfortunate day you might find that you’ve got some kind of leg injury of your own. How’d you like us picking on you?” He cocked his head, a small smirk appearing on his face. “I think we can figure out what would happen.” Tugger suddenly swung the crutch, knocking it against Firefrorefiddle and Griddlebone’s shins, making both siblings yelp angrily in pain. 

“Wait till I get my hands on you.” Firefrorefiddle growled. 

Tugger grinned, tossing the crutch back towards Mungojerrie, who was cackling with Rumpleteazer and Ares. “Better catch me first Fiddle!” 

With that, Tugger took off, the other newsies cheering loudly for him as he was chased by Firefrorefiddle and Griddlebone. 

As always, however, Tugger wasn’t paying attention to where he was running, and as he turned the corner around the square, he ran straight into a brown-haired boy, who yelped as he attempted to stabilize himself and Tugger. 

“What are you doing?” the boy asked, his voice slightly annoyed as he pulled a younger girl beside him closer, hearing the shouts. 

Tugger gave them both a cheeky grin. “Running!” 

He didn’t stray too far from the distribution center, and by the time the circulation bell rang again, Tugger was back with the rest of the kids, bowing dramatically and laughing at their praises. 

An older man, known to the newsies as Gus, made his way outside with a money box as Firefrorefiddle and Griddlebone shoved past the newsies, standing on either side of the old man. “Papers for the newsies, come on!” 

“Good morning, Asparagus!” Tugger said brightly, blowing a kiss to the Delancey siblings, who scowled at him. “Did you miss me?” 

Gus glared half-heartedly at the boy. “It’s just Gus.” 

Tugger made a show of frowning, glancing at the newsies behind him. “Isn’t that what I said?” Gus huffed, rolling his eyes as Tugger looked back at him. “You know my usual.” 

“A hundred papers for the big shot.” Gus called, taking Tugger’s money. 

Demeter skipped forward, a bright smile on her face. “How’s it going, Asparagus?” 

Gus sighed heavily, shaking his head. “At least call me ‘mister’.” 

Demeter laughed. “I’ll call you sweetheart if you spot me fifty papers, Gus old boy.” Bombalurina couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her sister, sharing an amused look with Cassandra, who was holding back her laughter. 

“Come on kid, show me the money.” Gus said dryly. 

“Well, I never! What happened to romance?” Demeter gasped dramatically, placing the coin on the counter and flouncing off in a way that made many of the newsies burst into snickers and laughter. 

Gus held back his own chuckles, unable to control his fondness for the young newsies. “Fifty for the princess.” 

“Good morning, Mr. Gus!” Mungojerrie said happily, playing the ever-perfect role of the sweet, innocent boy. Gus, however, could see right through the boy’s act, but went along with it for his own amusement. 

“Fifty papers for Jerrie.” He called. His eyes traveled past the familiar faces, and he spotted two strangers behind Rumpleteazer. The same boy that Tugger had run straight into, holding tightly to the hand of a little girl who couldn’t be older than ten. “Looks like we’ve got a new kid today.” 

“I’m new too!” the little girl piped up with a pout, making the boy, who was without a doubt her older brother, hurry to hush her. 

“Don’t you worry, sweetheart.” Demeter said with a sigh from her spot beside Tugger. She met eyes with the boy, and a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks, making Bombalurina and Tugger look at each other with almost unnoticeable grins. “It’ll rub right off.” 

The boy looked back at Gus, obviously uncertain as to what to do. “I’ll take twenty newspapers, please.” 

“Twenty for the new kid.” Gus said. “Pay and move along.” 

“I’ll pay you when I sell them.” The boy replied, making the rest of the newsies look at him in disbelief. 

“Is this kid for real?” Quasi muttered to Ares, who shrugged, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

Gus scoffed, sounding almost pitying as he met the boy’s eyes. “You’re funny, new kid. Come on, you have to pay up front.” 

The boy glanced around with a frown. “But you’ll buy back what I don’t sell, right?” 

“Certainly.” Gus said. “And every time you lose a tooth, I put a penny under your pillow. Come on kid, cough up the cash or bugger off.” The boy’s frown deepened, but he placed a dime on the counter before walking away with his sister, taking his papers from Griddlebone. “Tumblebrutus, let’s see your money.” 

Tumblebrutus gave Gus a wide grin as he leaned against the counter. “How are you doing today, Gus? You know, I was just talking to my dear brother here, and we both think you should get into those movies that they’ve been showing lately!” 

Gus raised an eyebrow at the boy, unsure if he should take him seriously. He was doubly suspicious by the sight of Pouncival’s wide grin. “Really?” 

“Sure thing. Buy a ticket, they’ll let anyone in.” Tumblebrutus finished, snickering as he was ushered away, Pouncival giggling madly as he went to buy his own papers. 

As the laughter faded, the new kid turned back around, holding up his papers. “I only got nineteen papers. I paid for twenty.” 

Everyone froze, staring at the scene before them. No one had ever questioned Gus or the twins’ counting abilities, they had just taken what they were given. Tugger immediately swooped in with an easy grin, quickly snatching the papers from the boy and counting them quickly. 

Gus crossed his arms. “I try to be as nice as possible to you new kids. But I’m not going to stand for accusations like that!” The boy scowled, his sister cocking her head curiously up at him. 

“I just want what I paid for.” He protested, glancing at Tugger as the newsie finished counting. 

Firefrorefiddle began to crack his knuckles threateningly. “Beat it, kid.” 

“New kid’s right, Asparagus. He only got nineteen papers.” Tugger said, stepping forward and easily diffusing the tension. “I’m sure it was an honest mistake, though. Those Delancy twins can’t count higher than ten with their shoes.” 

Firefrorefiddle moved towards Tugger, but Gus shoved him back, tossing the extra paper towards the boy. “Here. Now take get out of here.” 

Tugger tossed a coin towards Gus. “Give him another fifty papers. On me.” 

“I don’t want more papers.” The boy protested, even as Gus shoved a stack of newspapers into his arms. The boy handed off half to his sister, who immediately plopped down between Demeter and Bombalurina, who struck up a chat with the bright-eyed girl. 

“You’re a newsie, aren’t you? More papers means you get more money.” Tugger said as he went to check in with the rest of the newsies. 

The boy was obviously frustrated, following Tugger in a huff. “I’m not a charity case. I don’t even know you." 

His sister looked up. “His name’s Tugger.” 

Quasi glanced up from where he was reading one of his papers, both he and Antoinette finalizing their selling plan for the morning. “This here is the famous Rum Tum Tugger. He once escaped jail on the back of Old Deuteronomy’s carriage. 

“He’s made all the papers.” Ares added. 

“Please, Quasi, Ares, you’re making me blush.” Tugger chuckled, waving his friends off. He then looked back at the girl, raising an eyebrow. “How old are you, kid?” 

“I’m ten!” the girl replied proudly, a small smile appearing on her older brother’s face for a brief moment. “Almost…” 

“If anybody asks, you’re seven.” Tugger said gently, kneeling down to her level. Demeter and Bombalurina exchanged a grin. Tugger’s mother hen nature seemed to always take over when he was with the younger newsies, and this moment was no exception. “Younger sells more papers, you know, and if we’re gonna be partners....” 

“Who said we want to be partners?” the boy jumped in. 

“Selling with Tugs is the best time you could ever have.” Rumpleteazer supplied. “You learn from him, you learn from the best!” 

The boy raised an eyebrow, studying Tugger. “If he’s the best, what does he need with me?” 

Tugger huffed. “You’ve got a little sister and I don’t. This kid could easily sell a thousand papers a week. She’s an angel.” He looked at the girl. “Look sad, kid.” Demeter, Bombalurina, and Cassandra immediately began to coo over the little girl, while Tugger let out a laugh. “We’re gonna make millions.” 

The little girl jumped up, beaming at Tugger. “This is my big brother Munkustrap. I’m Jemima.” 

“Nice to meet you, Straps.” Tugger said. “The money I gave you can come off the top of our first sell, and we’ll split everything 70-30.” 

“50-50! You wouldn’t try to pull a fast one on a little girl, would you?” Jemima asked, putting a pout on her face, and making the newsies grin at each other. 

Tugger narrowed his eyes, bending down. “60-40 and that’s my final offer.” 

Jemima looked back at Munkustrap, who sighed and shrugged, knowing that there was no arguing with his little sister, and she looked back at Tugger with a wide smile. “Deal.” 

Tugger spat into his hand, holding it out for Jemima to shake it. Jemima happily copied him, and they shook hands as Munkustrap grimaced. 

“That’s absolutely disgusting.” 

“It’s just business.” Tugger replied, straightening up and putting an arm around Jemima’s shoulders. “Alright, everybody, time to hit the streets! The sun is up, the headline stinks, and this kid isn’t getting any younger! So stay safe, watch the heat, and we’ll see everybody back home for lunch!” 

The streets immediately filled with the voices of shouting newsies as they rushed out oof the Distribution Center, and Tugger shot a grin at a very hesitant Munkustrap as he dragged the siblings off into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not going to strictly follow the Newsies script for all the chapters like i did for this one! there's definitely going to be more of my own storyline and plot mixed in with the original script, but i'm still going to follow the main plot structure.
> 
> also future chapters probably won't be as dialogue heavy!
> 
> (and in case I didn't say it before, this story is a mix of the Broadway Newsies and the 1992 Newsies, so I'll probably be mixing scenes, like I did with Tugger running into Munkustrap while escaping the Delancey siblings, which happens to be one of my favorite 92sies moments)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @queen-with-the-quill for your amazing support and input into this AU, and for essentially helping me write this story! You're absolutely amazing!!


End file.
